


Daddy, baby boy

by orpheusheart



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheusheart/pseuds/orpheusheart
Summary: It all started with an accidental misnaming on Jinguuji Ren's part.





	Daddy, baby boy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a friend's conversation with her friend. 
> 
> [ ok but Ren and Otoya would pretend to be all "DADDY!!" And "hey baby boy" to annoy Tokiya and Masato ]

It all started with an accidental misnaming on Jinguuji Ren's part.

"Hey, _baby boy_ , could you pass me the tabasco?"

Everyone had stopped and stared at him, but Ittoki Otoya did not miss a beat, and handed over the bottle of tabasco to Ren. "Here you go, _daddy_!"

The long silence in the dining hall was only interrupted when Ichinose Tokiya spoke up. "... Otoya?"

The redhead blinked and tilted his head cutely at his best friend and partner. "Hm? What's up, Tokiya?"

Tokiya opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it, shaking his head after a while. "It's nothing. Eat your vegetables."

Otoya whined. "But I don't like veggies... Will you eat it for me, Tokiya?" 

"No. They are healthy for you."

Otoya pouted, then leaned to his other side, towards Ren, a silly grin tugging at his lips. " _Daddy_ , will you eat my veggies for me?"

Ren played along, chuckling as he ruffled Otoya's hair. "Do as your partner says, my _darling baby boy_ , or there won't be any sweets for you."

"Awww..." Ignoring the quiet snickering from the other side of the table where Kurusu Syo and Shinomiya Natsuki sat, Otoya pushed his plate over to Hijirikawa Masato. " _Mommy_ , eat my veggies for me please?"

The blue-haired man sputtered and coughed, eyes widening in surprise and shock. "W-what-"

" _Otoya._ " Tokiya sighed and picked out the capsicums from Otoya's plate. "Please do not bother Hijirikawa-san or Ren any more. I will eat your capsicums for you but promise me you will eat the other vegetables for me."

"Yay, Tokiya's the best!" Otoya hugged his partner and resumed eating his food, occasionally picking out the dreadful capsicums out of his vegetables and setting it on Tokiya's plate instead. "Love you, Tokiya~"

\---

Unfortunately for Tokiya, it did not end there. After that night's dinner, Otoya and Ren took to calling each other those pet names whenever Masato or Tokiya were within earshot, just to watch their reactions. If it was only Syo, Natsuki, and Aijima Cecil, or even just QUARTET NIGHT or on the off chance, HE★VENS, they reverted back to 'Ikki' and 'Ren', but as long as either of the cool coloured boys were around, they changed it to 'baby boy' and 'daddy'. As the days went on, so did the silliness of their acts.

For example:

"Daddy~ We've got a photoshoot tomorrow, let's grab lunch together first!"

"Alright, baby boy, whatcha want for lunch?"

Or:

"Nee nee, Daddy, there's this really cool puppy cafe that just opened two blocks down."

"Oh? Does my darling baby boy want to try it out?"

"Of course! Daddy's the best!"

Sometimes, it was even as simple as this:

"Daddy~ I love you lots~"

"Haha, I love you lots too, my darling baby boy~"

-accompanied by a lot of audibly loud cheek kisses and snuggle hugs, and infectious giggling from the younger redhead.

Normally Tokiya would just watch on, shake his head and sigh, knowing that Otoya was merely being playful, and Ren was going along with it as per his usual. Masato on the other hand, tried to ignore all the ongoings, which proved rather difficult until one day Otoya draped himself all over the older male, shot him the biggest of all his puppy eyes and go, "Mommy, do you love me too?"

"Ittoki, what are you doing...?"

"Masa-mommy~"

"... are you drunk?"

Otoya shook his head and giggled, snuggling up to Masato (much to Tokiya's increasing ire.) "Nope~ I just wanna know if Mommy loves baby boy too!"

At a loss of words, Masato simply sighed as Otoya closed his eyes and _purred_. "A-ah. M-mommy loves baby boy too...?"

With a loud cheer, Otoya kissed Masato on the cheek and laughed as he ran away, which left Masato staring dumbfoundedly at his retreating back while touching his cheek. A loud crack from his left caught his attention, and he turned to blink at Tokiya, whose pencil had snapped in half between his fingers. "Ichinose?"

"I cannot stand this any longer," Tokiya growled under his breath. "Hijirikawa-san, would you join me in fighting fire with ice?"

"Ichinose I do not understand what you mean."

Tokiya leaned in and whispered his plan to Masato, and the two of them (well, mostly Tokiya) plotted a way to end the flirtatious act between Otoya and Ren.

\---

It started innocently enough. Tokiya spilled some water on his shirt, and Masato offered to clean it up for him. Which might seem normal enough, until Tokiya pulled Masato into a rather intimate hug and kissed him on the lips as thanks.

"Thank you, Maa-kun."

"You're welcome, Toki-chan."

The silence in the room (with an audience of Ren, Cecil, Kurosaki Ranmaru and Camus) was deafening, until Ranmaru coughed and made his exit known. "Get a fucking room, damnit."

Cecil and Camus quickly left as well, and Ren almost wanted to ask what was going on, when Otoya bounded in and flopped onto his lap. "Ren-daddy!"

"Aah, Ikki-" Ren chuckled nervously, not sure if he could keep up the charade any longer. It was fun while it lasted, but watching his partner getting kissed by another man was a little too much for his fragile heart to take. Not to mention the overly tender looks the other two were giving each other. "Don't you wanna go back to Icchi now?"

"Hmm?" Otoya cocked his head, glancing over to where Masato and Tokiya were still hugging each other quite intimately. "Maa, Tokiya and Masa-mommy seemed pretty cosy with each other, just like us."

"Ah but, Ikki-"

Otoya paused, then made his way over to the two older men. "I might love Daddy and Mommy, but-" he hugged Tokiya from behind, burying his face against the raven's back, "I think I still love Tokiya the most."

Tokiya laughed, the sound light and airy. "If only I thought of kissing Hijirikawa-san in the first place, since it was _that_ simple," he smiled, letting go of Masato and turning around to hug Otoya instead. "Are you jealous, Otoya?"

"A little..." Otoya pouted. "Sorry, Tokiya... We kinda got carried away..."

"Mm, that's good to know." Tokiya glanced over at Ren, who tried to avoid his gaze. "And you, Ren? Are you going to apologise to Hijirikawa-san?"

Said person stared at Ren as well, and the sunset blond quickly stood up and held out his hand palm up, despite his turned head. "If Daddy apologise to Mommy, will Mommy accept?"

Masato rolled his eyes. "You're such a drama king, Jinguuji," he remarked, even as he stepped forward and took the offered hand. "Mommy will only accept Daddy's apology if Daddy kisses Mommy right now."

Tokiya groaned and hid his face in his hands as Ren laughed and pulled Masato in for a hug, kissing his partner lovingly on the lips. "Now don't go kissing our baby boy's lover okay, Mommy? Or Daddy will cry again."

"Of course, my dear."

Tokiya groaned again. While he may have gotten Otoya back, his plan backfired - Masato had betrayed him and defected to Ren's side, and over the next few days, he was surrounded by those cursed words, only made worse when Natsuki, Cecil and even _Syo_ of all people joined in, calling Ren their 'daddy' and Masato their 'mommy'.

He was not one to complain though, if it meant seeing Otoya's happy smile and precious giggles.


End file.
